deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MarioFan9987/My Death Battle Head-Canons
Here are some of my head-canons for what I think happens after some of the Death Battles. Samus vs Boba Fett - Boba Fett's Daughter Ailyn Vel takes up the mantel of Boba Fett. Goomba vs Koopa - Bowser is pissed at his army for turning againist each-other and tortures them by forcing them to watch the Super Mario Bros Live Action on repeat until they promise to follow orders. TMNT Battle Royale - After the killing the rest of the turtles Leonardo is shunned by all his former friends and is forced to go into exile where he meets Zitz. Mario vs Sonic - After killing Mario, Sonic gives a 1-UP to him, they shake hands and go their seperate ways. Kratos vs Spawn - Kratos keeps coming back from hades and trying to kill Spawn failing each time he tries in an infinite cycle. Luke Skywalker vs Harry Potter - After Harry is defeated Luke goes on to live the rest of his life with Mara Jade and their Son. Master Chief vs Doomguy - Immedietly after Doomguy dies he wakes up in Hell and the events of DOOM (2016) take place. Peach vs Zelda - With Zelda dead, Cia takes over the throne and becomes the new Queen of Hyrule. Link is distraught at the death of his Girlfriend and retires. Batman vs Spider-Man - Batman is brought back from the grave by some bullshit comic logic and he and Spidey shake hands. Goku vs Superman 2 - Goku returns from the afterlife to have another rematch but realizes he can't win and teams up with Supes to take down Darkseid and Beerus. Donkey Kong vs Knuckles - With no one to defend Angle Island it collapses into the sea. Donkey Kong luckly escapes the collapse and marries Candy Kong were they bare a child to continue their legacy. Lex Luthor vs Iron Man - Batman watches Lex die on his bat-computer a realizes how dangerous Iron Man is and the events of the OMM between them occurs. Solid Snake vs Sam Fisher - The data that Snake got from killing Fisher just so happens to be Smash 4 leaks which he leaks online causing Nintendo to deny him from all future installments in the series. Luigi vs Tails - Same as Mario vs Sonic. Batman vs Captain America - Bats finds out about Cap and tracks him down thinking he's dangerous and kills him only to realize that he's a hero and goes on a mission to revive him. Mega Man vs Astro Boy - Dr. Thomas Light is depressed at the death of Mega Man so he build X leading into the Mega Man X series. Darth Vader vs Doctor Doom - Palpatine uses time travel to prevent Vader from dying and the events of Return of the Jedi occur. Hercule Satan vs Dan Hibiki - Hercule beats Dan in the OMM but loses his memories due to getting knocked in the head during the end. Dan Hibiki survives the rock falling on him in Ken vs Terry but loses his memory of Hercule in the process. Later he fights Hercule Satan in death battle and dies finally going to the afterlife to dispoint his Father even more. Mewtwo vs Shadow & Shadow vs Vegeta - Shadow is brought back to life with the chaos emeralds and is extermely pissed that he lost twice so he goes on Facebook and complains to Screwattack on why he thinks he should've won. Green Arrow vs Hawkeye - Green Arrow refuses to go back to earth after learning of Black Canary and Hawkeye's new romance and remains in heaven. Venom vs Bane - Batman discovers Venom in the abandon warehouse and manages to take him down with some sonic batarangs and fire grenades just in time for the police to arrive. Hulk vs Doomsday - With the death of the Hulk, Bruce Banner is finally at peace. The Avengers disband to mourn their fallen friend. Batman Beyond vs Spider-Man 2099 & Black Panther vs Batman- After Bruce's death by Black Panther, the Bat-Family revive him with the lazuras pit. Years later Bruce retires and gives the mantel to Terry. Thor vs Wonder Woman - Diana takes Thor's hammer and hangs it up on a wall of the JLA watchtower. Category:Blog posts